Etna
by reviewgirl911
Summary: The untold story of Persephone and Hades' only daughter, Etna. I wrote this for an assignment in lit class and decided to post it after discovering there's a Greek Mythology section.


Hades and Persephone's only child was a daughter named Etna. Etna was the Princess of the Underworld. She took after her father, preferring jewels to flowers. Etna had no desire to see the mortal world and always stayed with Hades when Persephone went back up there. Even so, the little girl still missed her mother immensely when she was away. One day, Etna's sorrow was so great that her sobs shook the Earth. Hades, trying to find a way to soothe the young girl, took a piece of coal and from it created a spectacular jewel. It was clear and hard, nearly indestructible to any mere mortal. The jewel sparkled with the light of a thousand suns. Etna was enthralled by this jewel and stopped crying. Hades gently handed her his creation and watched her marvel in delight. "Etna, this jewel is a remainder of our great love for you for only your mother and I love with the light of the Sun that is never ending," the king of the underworld proclaimed to his daughter, who couldn't take her eyes off the dazzling creation. From that day on, Etna wore the jewel we now call a diamond on a fine chain around her neck as a symbol of her parents' love.

Etna grew up to be a striking young woman. Her red her glistened like fire, setting off her coal colored eyes. She had a slender form that distracted suitors from her explosive temper. Etna had a wicked sense of humor, enjoying setting random cities on fire just to watch them burn. This drove Zeus crazy, but Hades enjoyed seeing the dark side of his daughter come out. He dreaded the day a suitor would whisk her away from Persephone and him. Many had already approached the king of the underworld, but Etna had sent them all away.

Then one day, a mortal came down to the underworld to free his imprisoned friend. The mortal's name was Damon, and his looks made the hearts of all young women swoon. Etna was no exception, and she fell in love with him at first sight. She offered Damon her assistance. Together the pair rescued Damon's friend Cremeno. The two men left the underworld, leaving Etna behind. The girl's lovesick heart ached for Damon.

Finally, Etna could take no more suffering. She marched into her father's throne room and looked him in the eyes. Coal colored eyes met coal colored eyes. "Father," Etna started to say. "I would like to visit the mortal world."

Hades felt himself panic. If Etna went up to the moral world, she would never want to come back. He would lose her as well. "No," he replied firmly, his face forming a scowl. "You are never allowed to leave this kingdom."

Etna felt her blood boil over. There was no way she could convince her father to let her leave. The girl started to formulate another plan. She gave Hermes a message for Aphrodite. Of course, being the goddess of love and beauty, Aphrodite came to help with Etna's plan straight away. Somehow, the goddess also convinced Zeus to help them. He was reluctant to go against her brother but also knew the types of damages Etna could evoke if angry. Together, the three of the them created a cone-shaped structure made of stone. The cone was enormous, starting deep underground and rising up to the high skies of the mortal world. Zeus carved small steps on the inside of the structure so Etna could easily escape. Nobody worried about how the princess of darkness was going to get back in because all gods and goddesses could enter the underworld with a snap of their fingers. Once it was completed, Etna thanked Zeus and Aphrodite. The god and goddess left before their brother could suspect them to be there.

Etna wasted no time trying out her escape tunnel. As soon as she was sure Hades was asleep, the girl climbed up the small steps that Zeus had created for her on the inside of the cone-shaped structure. After an hour or so of climbing, Etna reached the peak of the cone. She looked out and admired her view of the mortal world. Impulsively, she tore the diamond of her neck and threw it to the bottom of the cone. Etna slide down the structure and went off to find Damon.

The princess of darkness had finally reached his village when she saw a disturbing sight. There was her Damon, in the flesh, but he was kissing a mortal girl. An average, brunette mortal girl. The look of love in both of their eyes made Etna sick to her stomach. She felt her heart snap in two. Damon didn't love her; he never had. Etna went back to the underworld never to leave again. There was nothing for her up there anymore. Once back home, Etna's sorrow turned to anger. She vowed to get revenge. After retrieving her diamond and putting the chain on its right place around her neck, she filled the cone-shaped structure with scalding hot molten lava. Etna sent the lava shooting straight up, causing it to fall and kill Damon and his whole village. From that day on, no one dared to mess with the princess of darkness. Now, even to this day, the Greeks say that, when a volcano erupts, it is just Etna's temper flaring up again.


End file.
